Allie in heat
by devilnightking100
Summary: Catgirl Gamer smutfic! Allie discovers one of the side-effects of being a true catgirl. Caught by Neo, she has a night neither is going to forget anytime soon. Smutty goodness ahead, AlliexNeo(Neocat) if you haven't read Catgirl Gamer some things won't make sense. M for obvious reasons


_**Yeah, feel free to guess when this actually happened. It was around when Team ANTI was officially formed, so yeah. Guess from there. Also, this is from reading the smut on the various fanfiction archives, not any personal experience. Laugh all you want, just don't mention it.**_

_**Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

I groaned in what I could only describe as frustration. "Wish Blake had warned me about this." I complained to the air in my room, which felt seriously hot. Or maybe that was just me? Nah, definitely the room. What's going on with me you may ask? The long and short of it is...I'm in heat. I really should have expected it. I knew cats went into heat every now-and-again, but it never occurred to me that that might pertain to cat faunus like me.

I considered my options. I definitely couldn't be out with the others. Most of my friends were attractive girls after all. And I _definitely _couldn't be around Neo right now. Wait, that gives me an idea! Focusing as much as I can to make sure I don't hear any breaths from the nearby rooms, my hand slid south, pulling my pants and panties around my ankles.

I don't know if I was blushing because of the heat or the embarrassment of what I was about to do, but I knew I was red as Ruby's cloak as I began to stroke my pussy, my other playing with my left boob. A vivid image came to mind, and my own fingers were replaced with Neo's. I moaned as "she" stroked my folds, slowly at first before "she" picked up the pace. "N-Neo, quit teasing!" I gasped, lost in my fantasy as "Neo" stuck a finger in my hole. Then another. "Ah! Oh yes, right there!" I moaned, "Neo's" fingers hitting a spot that felt so much better than anywhere else. My other hand joined the mix as I began massaging my clit, imagining Neo's tongue in me. "She" swirled "her tongue" in me, and I screamed. "Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes! Right there!" I moaned, continuing the assault as I felt a coil in me tighten more and more until. "OH MY GODS!" I came hard, my vision whitening for a few seconds before I came to.

And heard clapping.

Pretty sure all my blood was in my cheeks as I looked toward the door. Where Neo was standing, typing something on her scroll. _'Nice finish. I'd five it an 8.5.'_ she informed me.

"H-how long were you watching me?" I asked, completely embarrassed.

'_Got here around "Oh yes, right there!" so a while I guess.'_ Neo replied, completely deadpan.

"H-how are you so calm about this? You literally just watched me cum to a fantasy of you fucking my brains out!" I demanded.

Neo didn't answer, only smirking as she let me see what she had typed. _'Fantasy? Wanna make it reality?'_

How had my head not exploded by now? I was sure it was about now people usually fainted from shock, but I just wasn't going under. So I just stared, my girlfriend staring back with that adorable smirk. A smirk that seriously turned me on at that moment. My embarrassment faded as I smirked back. "Show me what you've got."

Neo nodded as she discarded her clothes, leaving herself in her pink bra with black polka-dots and matching panties. '_Like what you see?'_ she asked.

"Good gods." I breathed. "You're so beautiful." I pounced, mashing my lips with hers, causing her to drop her scroll onto the floor but neither of us noticed until _way_ later. Neo met my passionate kiss with her own, tour tongues soon starting a battle for dominance.

I think she let me win as I explored every available inch. Eventually, we had to separate for breath, but we both knew this wasn't over by a longshot. Neo pushed me onto the bed, aiming for my neck. She sucked on my pulse, and I mewled at the pressure. My hands were far from idle, of course. I managed to get Neo's bra off before starting to play with her boobies. That only egged her on as she continued to give me a hickey, her hand moving to my exposed left breast while her other moved farther south. "N-Neo, please." I begged.

She stopped sucking and smirked, making it a point to make sure I saw. She had me and she knew it. She slid her fingers into my soaking pussy, massaging my clit with her thumb as she finger-fucked me and, to my immense pleasure, began sucking on my right breast. I pulled her head down, moaning loudly. Was anyone around? Did I really care? I couldn't, not when I'm horny and having hot sex with my beautiful girlfriend. That was my last coherent thought for a while as I came. Neo, ever the sadist, only picked up her pace as she started trailing kisses and the occasional bite down my stomach. I couldn't think. I couldn't see. I could only feel as Neo fucked me into oblivion.

And just when I thought it couldn't get better, it did. Neo pulled her fingers out just as I was about to cum again, causing me to whine in protest before I felt something else enter. Holy shit that felt good! "Neo!" I screamed, my back arching. Damn, I was so close. "Please Neo. I'm almost there! Please. Please. Please. PLEASE!" I was begging, and I didn't care. Neo had taken full control and I knew she wouldn't let me finish yet. I would be on the edge, but she refused to let me fall over it for a good five minutes. Damn, she could really work that tongue! I could feel her invading my pussy, drinking as much of my juices as she could. I continued to beg for release, and finally she granted my request. Hitting my g-spot, I screamed, squirting right into her mouth. After I had come down from my high, we cuddled for a while.

"That was wonderful love." I whispered as I held her close. We laid like that for a while, but I wasn't ready for the night to end. "Tiger Tail Trap." my smile turned mischievous as my magic wrapped around Neo's wrists and ankles. She didn't seem worried. If anything, she returned my mischievous smile, albeit with a little confusion. "What? Did you think I was gonna be the only one to get off?" I asked, removing her panties before pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Roman's POV

I wonder if they know I can hear them? Oh well, I'm still gonna have a serious talk with Allie, boss or no boss.

_**Couldn't help that last bit. So, what did people think? This is my first time trying smut by myself, so I'm kinda curious how I did with it. Well, in any case, leave a review telling me what you thought and I hope you got your happy ending while reading this.**_


End file.
